User talk:TouhouandMarioFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burnapollo (Talk) 23:00, February 7, 2012 hola luis hola (Louisfe 20:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC)) why i am job very hard with cookie scouts article: dont edit it. (Louisfe 15:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC)) Sure Louisfe I can be a wiki friend! Speedy Bubbles 23:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Buubles Thanks!(Louisfe 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC))Louisfe Did you read "probable emperor of many wikis" Anyways I have only been on here for 2 days and I;m already a workhoRse Earth8845 20:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC)earth8845 Great emperor OK.(Louisfe 20:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) Thecutemermaid 02:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Can I be good friends with you Louisfe? I make real edits, and finally stepped out the shadows (Which means I am no longer a wikia contribiur(Sorry for my spelling)).Thecutemermaid 02:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where do I start? I've been a bit... harsh before, but I do want to be friends. You probably don't want to, but that's okay. At least you know I apologized. 14:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ria OkHusky and Clover lover 19:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) want to be my wiki friend louisfe harryleg Thecutemermaid 23:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Yes l know, l know, But, you should've known, as a child, l Iiked mermaids.Thecutemermaid 23:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) War23334 21:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Louisfe i just wanted to say hi and wanted to be friends with you. Tell me if you want to be friends. Bye. Thecutemermaid 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Sure!Thecutemermaid 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thecutemermaid 00:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Your welcome! If you like plants vs zombies,I made a fanfict wiki for it.That Random Panda (talk) 01:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Papasworld O Ok, I'll do it ASAPHusky and Clover lover 19:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thecutemermaid 20:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Would you like to see my Papa's Wingeria worker? The wiki is ruined I know how you feel, this wiki has been completely ruined, fake info, fake info everywhere! ~Problem? 22:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thankfully, the forum users are creating new wikis for now, with real information! ~Problem? 23:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be warning them in the forum. ~Problem? 23:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It has gone way too far when the whole putting up the customers' "real names" into their article names has happened. Ugh, most Wikia Contributors are a such pest. ~Problem? 23:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's a relief to see a fellow Wiki user who is finally against all the fanon stuff in here. ~Problem? 23:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Complaint I have a complaint. This wiki is getting more and more uncanon. We will try and fix as much as we can Thecutemermaid 03:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Here she is! can you be my wikifriend ? Hi Luisfe, Who blocked Havemeforty? Husky and Clover lover 17:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Radio did The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 18:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello You've been making epicness in wingeria? cool! i'm into papa's eateria games oh yes i do! Wow your prof pic is a ninetales? cool! i play Pokemon Mystery dungeon, time version ;) I posted a trivia, well more like a survey on wingeria to find out what are the easiest and hardest minigames people think! pls post in there too! Jyles911 01:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Check out my user profile! Who did you vote for in Papa's Next Chefs this year? Plankton5165 (talk) 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) wait wut Are you 11 or 14? ~Problem? 13:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You're old! jk ~Problem? 22:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Luis, Somebody edited your homepage thinking you're stupid, Can you get rid of the fake info? From Husky and Clover lover (talk) 07:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ROFL??? lol dude lol i played GTASA before... Jyles911 (talk) 21:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) PeggyandPrudencelover Hey do you know Cassie? What happenend to her? She used to be ranked #3 on the wiki but now she has no achievment points or any badges? Besides, I haven't seen her lately on the wiki. Thanks! :) Husky and Clover lover (talk) 12:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Contributors Have you had your profile deleted by this one contributor? He replaces it with im stupid. He did that multiple times to me calling me a idiot and replaced my profile recently with i hate peggy an prudence.PeggyandPrudencelover (talk) 14:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, do you know vertinator? Suprisingly, he got blocked! And i dont think he made fanficts. O that's bad. and whats up about the fanon for angry birds? I was gonna make someting until i noticed everthing thing was spanish! Is ther a way to translate? Hi Luis Sorry but you sent me that message while my mom was borrowing my laptop. Sorry about that... If you wanna have a chat with me, Come see me before 9 pm New England Time. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) --Admin-- sure Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 00:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You on? Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 01:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! How do you make pictures without the Computer's page? Husky and Clover lover (talk) 15:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! My other account is Moh27 Jyles banned it because some dude left a post on her talk page saying that I was trying to hack her whil I didn’t! My other account is banned till 3011! :P ~~Mr.Someone~~ aka Moh27 Wow, Louisfe, Sometimes I Don't Like Mondays (JK, not because I prefer The Boomtown Rats). You must be the other Luis that reported Pro. Fitz (who blanked pages), along with PapaLuis664 Well, enjoy editing The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 16:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Reasons why The reason why Moats was removed off the achievements position was because she got blocked Vertinator got blocked for adding user pages to candidates for deletion (only for badges). I created a canon wiki called The UK Singles Chart wiki wich has most of the week-by-week positions of the UK The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 16:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) TRICK OR TREAT Hi, OTHER LUIS! PAPALUIS664 DIDN'T REALLY ADD ELMO'S BAD DREAM AND FLIPLINE FAMILIES AS PAGES ON THE WIKI, SOME DUDE MUST HAVE LOGGED ON TO HIS ACCOUNT AND MUST HAVE ADDED THE PAGES BECAUSE I SEE THAT YOU AND HIM REPORTED PRO..... anyway I have to stop all this repetitve story about you and Luis664 reporting Pro. Fitz (because he deleted pages). I'm going to be a headless man for Halloween, Most people in my school thought I was going to be SLENDERMAN from Minecraft. What are you going to be Woo224 (talk) 01:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC)woo224 Louisfe, I am aware that Radio is awfully busy, but I posted that message just in case should she have a look a lot later... And for the two templates I made, just type the names like this: And it will show up like this: < , not [[]]! and: shows up like this: Hi Louis, I'm sad you didn't become an admin, if you didn't create the dark brigade category, they would have made you an admin. Well if Radio comes back, I fear that she might just block me not knowing I've stopped fan-fiction...on pages. I had to be busy deleting all those imaginary voice casts for TV pages on the ANA wiki. Well have fun. The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 20:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Great! Genial! :D hey are you on chat?Go USA!!! Barack Obama! (talk) 21:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) i cant see youGo USA!!! Barack Obama! (talk) 21:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I would chat with you and PAPL but i can't because I said a Mike-ducnan-noah rant (from I HAD IT WITH YOU FAKERS blog post) in English class when I was given test homework and I got an isolation. They'll set it on a random day but not Monday, because of a piano exam P.S. Radio would have made you an admin if you didn't insert The Dark Brigade category The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 16:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) u on chat -papl Hello i think... Papa´s Hot Doggeria is a good game is equal with the another games all the games are amazing but im waiting papa´s hot doggeria before papa´s pancakeria Chewbacca77 (talk) 21:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) i am back on chat-papl Re:Chat okeys ~Slendar ROFL! I am there now! HELP!!!! Can u plz help?! I think someone hacked onto my account!! It said on my profile that i said i was a bitch wiz my signature and i CERTAINTLY won't type that on MY profile! You told me I was exiting and entering the chat continously! I don't remember doing that!? PAPL (talk) 23:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) lETS GO TO CASSIES Let's Chat. Leader of The Boo's! 11:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you Gonna chat? Leader of The Boo's! 14:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat can u chat with me on my wiki, and invite ppl tooAngrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 18:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) fanpapalouiecustomers.wikia.com chat Nice world of fanfiction less comments. Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 16:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC)What is a Chat moderater? Let's Chat Leader of The Boo's! 15:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ET Let's Chat Leader of The Boo's! 19:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Louisfe, can u tell Papl to unblock me frum chat or can u do that, Dawn14 (talk) 21:42, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Louisfe, can u unblock me from chat, the first 2 times were spamming, but those final 2, i just wanted to spectate, so would u unblock me from chatDawn14 (talk) 03:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Sure okay! ~LL93 ROFL! You always wantin' me to get on chat. :D ~Slendy Let's Chat! The Arrow Dog! (talk) 11:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat! The Arrow Dog! (talk) 15:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? The Arrow Dog! (talk) 12:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Back! :) The Arrow Dog! (talk) 14:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) on chat Epic Like A Boss (talk) http://flipline-element-high.wikia.com/wiki/Flipline_Element_High_Wiki That's a link address to my new wikia! Can you contribute there? Write about high schollers mastering elements! Click on it to read more! Epic Like A Boss (talk) Come chat1 King Boo (talk) 12:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Budalla2012 (talk) 11:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC)How can i be a chat moderator?Budalla2012 (talk) 11:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, But I have no time, I have to undo this contributors edits and go to bed King Boo (talk) 22:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Lets chat! King Boo (talk) 12:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) on chat Like A Boss (talk) Chat King Boo (talk) 12:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) wat does awcs mean? Epic Like a Boss ~ Papl FTW Wanna chat King Boo (talk) 12:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) king-boo got disabled for being underage. She is 10. The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 13:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) he said it on a blog post. (bleep)! The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 13:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I've been banned from chat for nothing. Help? Papa Luis III (talk) 21:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? Husky78 (talk) 18:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) This is Cecilia's burgeria order *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Onion *Mustard *Top bun Can you plese add it? As soon as it's added I'll delete this message. 20:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Why did you exit chat? Husky78 (talk) 17:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for exiting chat, my chat was glitching WHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPEDDD CREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 00:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 hi do you get perfects all the time?Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 22:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) T.A.M.F., thanks for the advice, from now on, spam votes are redirected to 1'''. Why does Planktom spam numbers, he says he was fighting against spam when he spammed numbers on a blog. The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 17:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm giving remorse for making spam votes count so im redirecting them to One. In the past, PapaLuis664 was telling me on the forum that Plankton was being uncanon and I got confused because when I checked the contrib history to the Papa has a whatsoever! fanfict (which has been in July 29 and August 14 last year), Plankton removed the info and put the summary as "Highly inappropriate and not real". But then I '''DID try warning Jyles, but Jyles did not listen to me because he said that i didn't give him proof that Plankton was ban-worthy and to make matters worse, Jyles is currently inactive The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 17:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Let's chat! Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 19:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 20:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 12:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) umm.. wheres ur profile? Darkness can be beaten By the power of many!